


Настоящая девочка

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Loneliness, Mannequin, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Ты и я друг друга дополняем.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 6





	Настоящая девочка

Ночь была темна и полна звёзд.

Им было по двадцать лет, и они были безумно влюблены. Костёр потрескивал рядом, и его оранжевый свет скользил по их лицам, и Пятый сжимал руку Долорес в своей. Они лежали рядом, прижавшись друг к другу.

— Знаешь Пятый, — шепнула Долорес, скосив на него взгляд. — Ведь существует много вселенных.  
— Это точно, — Пятый погладил её по ладони. — В какой-то вселенной я не прыгнул слишком далеко в будущее и не встретил тебя.  
— Или встретил, но не так.  
— Может, встретил тебя в нашем детстве?

Долорес рассмеялась. В свете костра она казалась ослепительно красивой. Впрочем, как и всегда. В любой вселенной, в любое время суток.

— В каких-то из вселенных я настоящая девочка.

Пятый нахмурился и повернул к ней голову.

— Ты и так настоящая девочка.

Долорес высвободила руку и щёлкнула его по носу.

— В каких-то из вселенных — наверняка…

Ночь была темна и полна снов. Пятый обнимал Долорес, прижимался щекой к её щеке, и проваливался из одного сна в другой.

Он знал Долорес почти всю свою жизнь. Их родители были друзьями детства, они росли на соседних улицах и учились в одной школе. Долорес была курносой, с каштановыми кудрями и ярко-голубыми глазами. Иногда он накидывал ей на плечи свой жёлтый дождевик, иногда они блуждали по лесам.

Вдвоём.

С его братьями и сёстрами.

Однажды она умерла у него на руках, только чтобы предстать перед ним снова, живой и невредимой.

— Ты и я, — сказала тогда Долорес, — друг друга дополняем.

Они были вселенной, и они были её концом. Мир вертелся вокруг них одних.

Он был мальчишкой, которому суждено остановить инопланетное вторжение, и единственным лучиком солнца в его жизни оказалась одна только крохотная игра.

Он проводил в ней так много времени, что игра изменилась. Он обучил её. Вдохновил.

И однажды, она показалась ему во всей красе.

— Привет, Пятый! — сказал ему голос с экрана. Рядом с ним выросла голограмма хрупкой, юной девушки. — Меня зовут Долорес. Помнишь меня?

Им предстояло столько приключений вместе! Увидеть сотни новых планет, услышать тысячи чужих историй.

Она была французской девочкой, выросшей в семье отстранённого доктора. Ей было так одиноко, что она придумывала себе друзей. Но однажды она нашла край ниточки, которая привела её к Пятому: альбом порванных фотографий, который он собирал.

Он чинил автоматы фотографии, он работал в прокате кассет, он пугал людей в Комнате страха, и он потерял альбом, который Долорес нашла.

У неё были ярко-голубые глаза и короткое каре-на-ножке, а он водил мопед.

Они влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда.

— Ты и я, — сказал Пятый после их первого поцелуя, — друг друга дополняем.

Она забыла его, и он решил забыть её, но чем меньше он помнил, тем сильнее её любил, тем страшнее ему было её отпускать.

Пятый прятал Долорес на задворках своей памяти, в воспоминаниях о своём детстве, но она испарялась, ускользала из его рук.

И в конце, всё что осталось от неё — просьба.

— Найди меня. Найди меня в универмаге.

Они жили в безумном мире, где солнечный свет можно было собрать в стакан, и где можно было станцевать чечётку на облаке. Пятый встретил её на танцах, и вместе они кормили лебедей, и их любовь была сильнее любого цунами.

Они сыграли свадьбу, и его братья и сёстры были там, укрощали ветра и сотрясали землю пляской.

— Ты и я, — сказала Долорес на их свадьбе.

— Друг друга дополняем, — вторил ей Пятый.

Это был их свадебный обет. Обещание, которое нельзя было разрушить.

Только смерть могла их разлучить, и разлучила. В лёгких Долорес выросла лилия, их заполнила паутинка наледи.

Она была путешественницей во времени и нашла его под завалами. Вытащила и протащила через разрушенный мир на тележке, не бросая его ни на секунду. Они были вместе, и пытались найти путь домой, пока не появилась женщина с волосами цвета платины и не забрала Долорес с собой.

А Пятый остался один, среди зачитанных до дыр книг, в своей красной тележке.

Ночь была темна и полна одиночества.

Одиноки были звёзды, одиноки были те, кто умер в одну и ту же секунду в день Апокалипсиса, но не Пятый, проснувшийся до первых лучей солнца.

Он снова держал Долорес за руку. Небо понемногу начинало светлеть, и он видел, как дрожат её губы во сне. А потом она открыла глаза, ярко-синие, вновь высвободила руку и поправила копну спутанных волнистых каштановых волос.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулась она, глядя на Пятого. Пятый погладил её по щеке и шепнул:  
— Ты и я… — он облизнул губы.

Он любил её так сильно. Хрупкую француженку, девушку, которую забыл. Гостью из будущего и из другого мира. Призрака космической сети, танцующего чечётку на облаке.

Настоящую девочку.

Пятый прижался лбом ко лбу Долорес и выдохнул:

— Друг друга дополняем.


End file.
